Broken Chance
by SakuraHaruno0923
Summary: After confessing her love and being left by Shikamaru to court Temari, Ino remains broken hearted. While Shikamaru finds out that Temari was already happily married to a Sand nin, he realizes his love for Ino and starts to court her. Too bad Ino hates him


**Broken Chance**

Summary:

After confessing her love and being left by Shikamaru to court Temari, Ino remains broken hearted. While Shikamaru finds out that Temari was already happily married to a Sand nin, he realizes his love for Ino and starts to court her. How can he start when the broken Ino wont even look at him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authoress' Note:**

**This fic is purely fanmade. And yes, unfortunately , I don't own Naruto(sulks in a corner). But it's better that I don't coz' the fight scenes might suck(sweatdrop). And for further info., this is the love story of Ino and Shika. Shit...I had a major headburst, and it's because of the wonderful reviewers of my story 'So Much For My Happy Ending'...!!! Thank you guyz so much! Mwah! Mwah! Oh, for further info., this story is the prequel of SMFMHE...well, the last chapter of this actually, hehe...mwah! R & R please! Hope you enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: So Sick 

Ino stared wide-eyed at Chouji. Did she just hear it right?

"Are you sure Chouji? He's leaving for Suna today?" she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. Chouji directed his gaze to the sunset and took in deep breathes.

"Yeah. Infact, maybe he's ready to leave by now." Choji responded, this time, he looked at her intently, as if wanting her to talk to Shikamaru before he leaves.

"O-oh Chouji, can't he realize that I l-love him?" Ino stuttered, sitting beside him on the grassy meadow, looking at the sunset.

"Ino, why don't you confess to him? Maybe he'll stop his journey to Suna for courting Temari." Chouji suggested, muching on his chips.

"I hope so Chou..." she said, looking downwards. Chouji held her hand tightly and said,

"Do so. Nothing will happen if you won't." Ino nodded a thanks and hurried her way to the main gates of Konoha, hoping she'll be able to still see Shikamaru there.

-

-

-

"Shikamaru!!!" Ino shouted running up to him, panthing.

"What do you want Ino? I really have to go to Suna right now." he complained, giving Ino an annoyed look.

"Shika," long, deep, breath "maru, I, just, wanted, to tell you that,...t-that.." Ino couldn't find the words too say.

"What!?" Shikamaru snapped impatiently.

"D-don't go a-asking Temari to be y-your wife you idiot!!!" she finally said, well, in an improper way.

Shikamaru glared and said,

"That's all you'll say? You're just gonna disturb me!? I knew it! I knew all you wanted is to see me unhappy!" Shikamaru shouted, pointing a finger at Ino's already red and sweaty. Ino's eyes widened.

"B-but S-shika-!",

"Don't But Shikamaru me! I'm sick of you bitching me around! I'm sick of you trying to be a slut to everyone you see jus to make them unhappy! Just shut up!" he screamed in fury, glaring daggers at Ino.

Big drops of tears raced at Ino's cheeks. She felt hurt. Shikamaru's word stung, it felt like a thousand daggers going through her heart.

"But I-i love you S-shikamaru!" there, she said it.

Shikamaru was flabbergasted for a few seconds, then, his face reddened and pointed a finger at her again.

"When will you stop _acting_!? You're a great actress you know! Everything you said is untrue!!! I don't even think were still friends!!!" he exclaimed. It was too much for Ino. She burst out crying.

"Tch. Great acting Ino." he said as he left for Suna.

Ino felt like she's been betrayed. How could _Shikamaru_ of all people say that to her. Is that how he thought of her all this time? She just couldn't take it. She can't believe it.

"Ino?" a muffled voice said. Ino turned her head and saw Sakura.

"What happened Ino?" asked Sakura.

"S-sakura, he l-left, it's j-just, Im so sick of this." Ino finished as she turned her way back home.

"Oh Ino..." Sakura whispered, feeling sorry for her best friend.

-

-

-

(3 days after)

"Shikamaru-san! Welcome! We've been expecting you're arrival!" the gate guard of Suna greetd. Shikamaru just nodded in response and continued walking in the districts of Suna.

Shikamaru didn't feel excited at all, nor did he feel nervous, it was something far from that. Was it...guilt? How could the infamous genious not know what _he himself_ is feeling? He wanted to say sorry to her, it's just...even he didn't know why he said it. He gave off a sigh. Maybe he'll just say sorry to Ino when he get's back. She'll understand right?

"Oh!!! Temari-sama!!! You're so beautiful!!!" a crowd of people gathered infront of a temple. Shikamura woondered what was going on. Also, why Temari was included there.

"Arigatou!!! Hope all of you will go to the reception!" he heard Temari say happily, what was going on?

When the crowd seperated to make way, Shikamaru was shocked at what he saw. Temari just had her wedding day!?

Temari spotted Shikamaru, she was glad he came to her wedding. "Shikamaru-san!!! Over here!" she shouted, waving her free hand at him.

Shikamura looked at Temari and to her husband.

"What's going on Temari? Whats with the dress?" he asked, still confused even though the things are so clear.

"Oh Shikamaru!" Temari playfully punched Shikamaru on the shoulder, "Stop joking around! Can't you see the dress? It's my wedding day! Hope you come to the reception!" Temari finished as she and her husband walked to the main reception hall.

Shikamaru was shocked, what's a _genius_ to do know?

...get a new wife.

Who's the perfect candidate?

..._Ino_...

* * *

**Cha!!! Chapter 1 is...FINISHED!!! Yeah!!! SO...what do YOU think?** **Oohh!!! The tension is too much! Ayee!!! R & R please!!! **

**Sakuraharuno0923**


End file.
